When Gin became a tomato
by IchimaruRangiku
Summary: Gin became a tomato, and Rangiku was captured...all these was because of Aizen! A funny way how the Arrancar chapters should be! xd Just for fun, not related to the original story! This is my first fanfic, sorry for poor grammar and stuff. reviews please :DD


Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic! I love GinXrangiku and hope you might like my story. Lol. If there are spellings, grammar mistakes or different terms please excuse me since I read and watched Bleach in Chinese it's difficult for me to write the terms in English! Reviews are much appreciated, thanks!:)

Disclaimer: Bleach and also the characters inside do not belong to me.

Gin turned into a tomato.  
"What the heck is this!?" Gin screeched. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toshiro laughed, tears gleaming in his eyes as he howled with laugher.  
"My, my!" Urahara Kisuke appeared from nowhere, he covered his amused smile with his fan," what's so funny that even Toshiro-kun laughs?"  
"Urahara Kisuke!" Gin was enraged," how do you explain this? Is this one of Mayuri's experiments or is this your joke?" Urahara was speechless for a while, he looked around," hmm..? I thought I heard Gin's voice! Am I too old I hear things?"  
"I'm down here, you baka!" Gin the tomato shouted. Urahara looked down at the floor, he was quite calm. He picked up Gin and studied it for a while," did some soul candy go into a tomato? That's strange…it's never happened before!"  
Gin lost his patience," you old man! I'm Gin! The one and only sexiest Ichimaru Gin! I turned into a tomato, how the hell did it happen?" Urahara grinned and began to squeeze Gin. "Ow! That's my butt, you pervert!"  
Urahara put Gin on the table," it's Aizen." "Aizen?" Toshiro finally stopped laughing," are you sure it's Aizen? Why should he do something silly like this?"  
"I'm pretty sure it's Aizen. Aizen captured Rangiku-san and this is the power of Hogyoku: to turn someone into food," Urahara said firmly.  
Gin bit his lips with bitterness and sorrow when he remembered that Rangiku had been captured by Aizen this morning and until now they still had no clue where Rangiku was kept.  
"Urahara, did you say that turning someone into food is Hogyoku's power?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes. Urahara replied with a big friendly smile," yeah, I did!" "Why..?" "Of course it's because.. it's FUN!" Urahara said proudly.  
DIE, URAHARA, DIE! Though Toshiro did not say it out.  
" Yo! But why does Aizen Taichou want to turn me into a tomato?" Gin asked," is there some way to turn me back into the sexy, handsome me?"  
Urahara rubbed his chin," hmm… I'm afraid that only Hogyoku itself can turn you back into yourself, and Hogyoku is with Aizen now!"  
"Punishment?" Toshiro suggested," he knows you want to kill him, am I right?"  
Gin nodded thought it wasn't really a nod since he hadn't got a head ," yeah, he knows, but he isn't so childish to turn someone into a tomato!"  
Toshiro chuckled," who knows?"  
Urahara flipped his fan and said in an abnormally cheerful voice," alright~let's go and rescue Ragiku-san now and get back Hogyoku, Gin-san, Toshiro-san!"  
Gin mumbled agreement while Toshiro said," well, I had to take responsibility for not taking care of my subordinate. By the way, it's HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!"  
"thanks to Kurotsuchi Taichou, I can find the position of Aizen by following the reiatsu on Gin-san's tomato body from Hogyoku. Let's go to the rescue, shall we?" Urahara grinned.  
Toshiro somehow felt himself tricked, he wanted to shout to Urahara that he better stop playing, it was not funny, but on second thought he said instead," um... Kisuke, is the machine Mayuri gave you broken or something? Aizen cannot be here. "  
Urahara, Toshiro and Gin( held by Toshiro) were in a human world playground called "TeddyLand".  
Gin laughed," oh ho, Shiro-kun. Didn't someone tell you that Aizen Taichou love teddy bears? Everyone else knows! Wowwwww... Shiro-kun is soooooooo out!"  
Toshiro's eyes rounded," what!? Nobody ever told me!"  
Gin rolled his eyes," I bet Rangiku forgot to tell you... It was a hot potato weeks ago at the fukutaichou meeting. Everyone was supposed to tell their taichou about it. It's Aizen Taichou's weakness. "  
Toshiro's eyes blazed," Matsumoto!"  
" Ah ha ha~ we are here. We are here. Look, " Urahara said suddenly.  
Both Toshiro and Gin looked up to see a haunted house.  
Toshiro paled," seriously?" Gin pulled a face ," you scared, Hitsugaya Taichou-sama?"  
Toshiro evil smiled and squash Gin whom he was holding.  
Gin yowled," ow! Ow..! You're squashing me! I'm going to burst! Tomato juice!"  
Urahara opened the door of the haunted house.  
Toshiro quieted Gin and followed Urahara inside the haunted house.  
Inside was not a haunted house at all. It was another teddy bear land where mountains of teddy bears were placed.  
" For gotei 13's sake! Is this really what Aizen likes?" Toshiro was appalled, he kicked a pink teddy bear out of his way.  
"Aizen Taichou.." Gin muttered in a mysterious voice.  
" What are you doing here, you Baka fellows?" a familiar voice came from the bearhill top.  
All three of them glanced quickly up.  
Toshiro's eyes rounded like an owl's," you...you are...!"  
"Hola! Isn't this Ulqiorra? Long time no see!" Gin brightened up.  
Ulqiorra looked at the tomato Gin in disgust," I have never liked you, now, you, as a tomato, I forbid you to talk to me. "  
Gin smiled painfully," you're mean, Ulqiorra! I'm so hurt!"  
Ulqiorra looked as if a frog just talked to him," one more time, you disgusting dried tomato, one more time you talk to me, I'll make you into tomato juice with my Super-rainbow-princess-teddybear-gorgeous-cero!"  
Urahara, Toshiro and Gin were stunned and shocked for a long time. Urahara was trying hard not to burst out laughing.  
Ulqiorra seemed not to notice what was wrong," what? What! I don't understand! Why are you all looking so gaged? Huh!?"  
"No, nothing. By the way, why are you in teddy bear costume? It's... It's..." Urahara finally bursted out laughing," ha...ha... Just... Ha...so out of ...hahaha...out of your char...character!"  
Ulqiorra seemed to be AMUSED that they were laughing, he replied calmly," Aizen-sama gave me this costume to strengthen my super-rainbow-princess-teddybear-gorgeous-cero. You cheap fellows won't understand. "  
"Yeah, never will I understand. Even I haven't heard of this teddy costume. " Gin said, he added with a whisper," someone got tricked by Aizen Taichou~~~"  
"Talking's over!" Ulqiorra pointed a finger out," super-rainbow-prin- eech! I bid mai touk(I bit my tongue)!"  
"chance!" Urahara took out his zanpakto," benihime!"  
Ulqiorra was buried under the hills of teddy bears.  
"let's go!" Urahara turned to Toshiro and Gin.  
They ran and ran deeper into the " haunted house" when they heard a laugh everyone hates.  
Gin gritted his teeth,"Szayel Aporro Granz! That crazy scientist! He's the last person I want to see!"  
The pink-haired freak appeared, he curled his hair and said in his horrible voice," nice day, Gin-SAMA? You look healthy red today!"  
Gin frowned," oh, I hate you. "  
Szayel smiled," thank you for hating me, cuz I hate you too. "  
Gin sighed," none of the espada seem to like me... eh..."  
Szayel pulled out three teddy bears from his pink robe, he showed the three bears," this is my power, voo-doo bears!"  
Szayel picked out the blue bear and squeezed it's hand.  
"rah-ahhhhhhh!" Toshiro dropped Gin and fell on his knees, his mouth gaped and let out a silent scream, his face twisted with pain as Szayel continued to torture the bear.  
Next, Szayel picked out the red bear, threw it on the floor and stomp on it.  
"yi-ahhhhh!" part of Gin bursted open and tomato juice streamed out.  
"ew." Toshiro whispered.  
Urahara leaped up and walked towards Szayel.  
"hey...kisuke?" Toshiro looked up while looking after the bursted Gin tomato.  
Urahara seized the puzzled Szayel and yelled to Toshiro," Toshiro-san! Now!"  
Toshiro understood at once, he drew his zanpakto and yelled," sit upon the frozen heavens, hyorinmaru!"  
And very soon, Szayel was frozen not even knowing what happened.  
"great! Let's go!" Toshiro picked up Gin and ran after Urahara.  
Finally, they arrived at the last room.  
" Aizen!" Toshiro kicked the door open and cried but then he was like " oh my gosh am I seeing things".  
Aizen was dressed in rainbow-colored teddy costume and "swimming" in a pool of teddy bears, he seemed so "drowned" in the bears that he did not see the new comers.  
"oh ho!" Urahara chuckled. "Aizen Taichou..." Gin breathed, hardly believing what he was seeing, he knew Aizen liked teddy bears, but he didn't know that he liked teddy bears THAT MUCH.  
"Rangiku?" Gin looked around the bear room.  
Rangiku was at the corner of the room, hugging her own knees. She seemed to have be shocked by the pool of bears and the horribly childish Aizen.  
"Rangiku!" Gin shouted.  
Aizen suddenly noticed the new arrivals, he jumped out of the bears and coughed," ah-hum, finally you come. Oh? Is THAT Gin? You look good today!"  
Gin glared at Aizen angrily," I warn you! Turn me back to myself and give Rangiku back!"  
" are you a Baka?" Aizen smirked," why should I? If I don't kill you now, you will kill me. Also, you look nice now, what a pity of you turn back into that fox-faced you!"  
"I'm not fox-faced, I'm handsome!" Gin cried.  
"I am the one who's handsome. " Aizen snickered. "And that little girlfriend of yours is really fun to play with!"  
Gin was furious," go to hell! You bastard go to hell!"  
"Let's fight! See who wins?" Aizen challenged.  
" challenge accepted!" Gin cried.  
Suddenly, Tousen came into the room holding a dish of food," Aizen-sama, I've prepared healthy food today, but since you're allergic to tomatoes, I used potatoes instead which sounded similar...why do I feel threatened?"  
"Kaname!" Aizen roared.  
" ah? So you are allergic to tomatoes, eh?" Gin grinned as he flew towards Aizen in full speed," Ichimaru Gin tomato mode full speed flyyyyy!"  
"ahhhh!" Aizen screamed as Gin flew into his mouth and the tomato juice ran down his throat.  
Aizen mumbled some bad words as he fell and died.  
Tousen dropped to his knees beside Aizen," Aizen-sama! You die, I die!" and he killed himself.  
Urahara searched thought Aizen's pockets and found the Hogyoku," Gin-san!"  
Gin was lying on the floor with Rangiku and Toshiro kneeing beside him. Rangiku was dining while Toshiro was very down.  
Gin said with much effort," it's... Too late...I'm dying...lastly, I've got to say. I love you Rangiku. Goodbye. "  
"Gin! Gin!" Rangiku cried desperately. " Matsumoto," Toshiro put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head and Rangiku cried even more.  
Oh, but Urahara was calm as always, he grabbed the remaining of Gin and stuff it into a flower pot( don't ask where did it come from).  
A plant grew out of the soil and a tomato was formed. " what the heck? I'm not dead?" "Gin!" Rangiku snatched the Hogyoku from Urahara and pressed it on Gin.  
The three of them covered their eyes from the strong light given out by Gin. When they opened their eyes, Gin was back into his sexy and handsome shinigami body.  
" Gin!" Rangiku hugged Gin si fiercely Gin thought he might die (again?xd).  
"oh say you love me again!" Rangiku cried. Gin sighed, now Aizen is dead. Gin could finally be free, he smiled sweetly at Rangiku and said softly," I love you, Rangiku. "

Lol! Sorry for the quick deaths and I apologize to the fans of Ulqiorra, Szayel, Aizen and Tousen! But I really like GinXrangiku and the cutest guy in the world Toshiro also the funniest shop owner Urahara! Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
